


I Want to Taste Love and Pain

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, i said that i would do it and indeed i did, sequel to dodging bullets with your broken past, sharon carter appreciation month, soulmarks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dodging Bullets With Your Broken Past - Steve and his first night with Sharon and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Taste Love and Pain

Steve gasped as Bucky’s teeth grazed the back of his neck, and he made a sound of alarm when Sharon pulled out of his arms. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down at her only to find her pulling her shirt over her head. He stared down at her and gulped thickly.

She met his eye and raised an eyebrow. “What’s the matter, Rogers? Never see a bra before?”

He touched the line of a cup reverently. It was white and plain and suited her. He was enamored with it, with her. “Never yours.”

Her breath caught; he lost track of how long they stared at each other, his finger running back and forth over the edge of her bra. 

Bucky sighed behind him. “Both of you are my soulmarks, and I still have to wingman you.”

Before he realized what was happening, Bucky leaned against him, pushing him into Sharon.

“Shit!” Steve braced himself against the wall. “Sharon, I’m sor-”

But then her lips were against his, desperate and demanding, and he closed his eyes and turned his head to better match her ferocity. He wrapped an arm around her back to hold her flush against him, his fingers digging into warm, soft flesh. He was vaguely aware of something tight around his hips. He did a double-take when he realized her legs were around him, and he broke the kiss to cup her face.

He licked his lips; she licked hers. His breath was fast; so was hers. He wondered if they might be moving too quickly, but he quickly disregarded the thought. With as long as they’d known each other, with how much they’d been through together, with how close they’d come and with how much they wanted this, it was overdue. He leaned in for another kiss.

“Wait!”

He stared at her in surprise as she pressed herself against the wall. “Wh-” And then he saw her unclasp her bra and toss it aside. Her yoga pants and underwear followed, and he stared down at her, drinking her in. The pale skin, the muscles, the scars. Bruises from sparring sessions. She hadn’t brushed her hair after the shower yet it hung in curled tendrils around her face.

He swallowed thickly, his erection aching. He was tempted to lift her against him, pin her against the wall, and fuck her until his legs gave out. He took a shuddering breath; it was hard to think logically when she looked up at him the way she was, with all her skin exposed.

He forced himself to lift her up, sweeping her into his arms with more roughness than he intended, and carry her to the bed. He meant to gently place her on the covers, but in his haste, it was more of a toss.

Sharon laughed and propped herself up on her elbows. “Seriously?”

He stared at her, the word barely registering as he memorized the sight.

She looked from him to Bucky and back again. “You’re both wearing too many clothes,” she said decisively.

Bucky clapped Steve on the shoulder. “You don’t mind, I’m gonna join in later. Let you two get to know each other a bit.”

Steve fumbled to get out of his uniform.

“I told you you can stay,” Sharon reminded Bucky.

He grinned. “Oh, I will. I wouldn’t want to miss this.” He gently cupped himself through his pants. “Plus, I don’t think I should go outside yet. Clint’s ego couldn’t handle it.”

Sharon made a face. “Do I want to know how you- later. For now, don’t mention Clint, and you don’t need clothes to watch. Take it off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky winked at her and held her gaze as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled off his jeans. 

Steve paused in trying to get his damned uniform off to watch Bucky pull off his tank next, then dispose of his boxers. He made a noise deep in his throat, and Bucky grinned at him before beckoning him closer. He vaguely felt Bucky’s erection against his armor, so slight it could have been his imagination, and then their mouths were joined together, their tongues wrestling and Bucky’s flesh hand in Steve’s hair. He felt Bucky’s other hand hold Steve close, and Steve’s hands explored Bucky’s skin, rough and commanding.

Bucky peeled Steve’s armor off, the top first. His hands went to work on the belt and pants next, and Steve gasped as his erection was finally free. He groaned his thanks and kissed Bucky again as Bucky shoved his pants down, and then he was kissing air as Bucky dropped downwards, and he found himself watching Sharon as she in turn watched them, her hand between her legs and her cheeks flushed.

Bucky braced Steve’s hands against his shoulders and tugged off Steve’s boots, then the legs of the uniform one at a time. Steve didn’t take his eyes off of Sharon until Bucky took Steve’s cock into his mouth, Bucky’s fingers trailing along Steve’s sack, and Steve’s head fell back as he groaned. He lost his fingers in Bucky’s hair and forced himself to open his eyes again to see Sharon panting, her eyes glassy and heavy-lidded as she rubbed herself.

He forced himself to tug Bucky away. “Wait,” he hissed. He hung his head as cold air dried his cock, and took a shuddering breath as Bucky looked up at him expectantly. Bucky’s cock was hard as well, and Steve took a moment to appreciate the sight. He patted Bucky’s shoulder and moved to the foot of the bed. Words were a challenge he didn’t need right now, so he merely pointed at Sharon’s hand and shook his head.

Her breath caught, and she slowly pulled her hand away; her fingers came out wet and glistening. Steve bent to kiss her ankle.

“Maybe I’ll help out a little,” Bucky murmured. He walked on his knees to the bedside and took one of Sharon’s fingers into his mouth, playing with her hair with his other hand.

Steve continued to kiss his way upward, paying tribute to her shins, to her knees, to her thighs, and then he was at the apex of her legs and inhaling her scent, thick and heady. He lifted his eyes to hers as he gave her cunt a long, slow lick.

Her knees trembled; she managed a sound deep in her throat, and he licked again, his tongue exploring and forceful. She made more sounds, her heels digging into the mattress, and when Steve could resist no longer, he resumed his trek up her body. She whimpered as his attentions left her cold and wanting, but she quieted as his mouth covered one of her nipples, a hand giving her other breast its due, and then he switched his mouth and his hand. His other hand moved to wrap around his own cock. The relief was temporary; she moaned, her eyes closing, and what little relief he’d bought himself was lost at the sound.

He crawled up higher, kissing her hard. One hand still around his cock, he propped himself up with the other and looked down at her, her blonde hair splayed around her on the pillow, her lips swollen and pink.

She stared back at him, her expression soft, and he gently pumped himself. At her faint nod, he moved over her again and guided himself in.

He’d meant to go slow, meant to draw it out and enjoy it and figure out what worked and what didn’t. But at her broken moan, her breath against his skin, his plans were all forgotten, and he wrapped an arm around to move her with him. His lips sought to devour her; there was no other word for it. He kissed her, inhaled her, moved her, moved within her, consumed every sound she made, committed each ripple of muscle and shift of their bodies to memory.

She came, a muffled cry against his throat, and still he thrust. Her legs shook against his hips, her fingers slipping against the sweaty glaze on his back, and her nails dug in to gain purchase. He thrust harder. The headboard thumped rhythmically against the wall; he didn’t care. He was lost in her; she was lost in him, and that was all that mattered.

He slowed when he felt Bucky spread his asscheeks, felt the coolness of lube there, heard the tear of a condom wrapper. He opened his eyes and brushed Sharon’s hair from her face; she was watching Bucky over his shoulder. He kissed her jaw, her throat. He tried to hold still for Bucky, but after several seconds the strain became too much, and he looked over his shoulder.

“Admiring the view,” Bucky explained, his voice gruff. He touched his cock to Steve’s asshole, and Steve slid deeper into Sharon. Bucky shook his head and tugged on Steve’s hips. “No. I want to help with that.” He pushed forward, into Steve, and the action pushed Steve into Sharon, who shuddered and cursed under her breath.

Steve ran his fingers over his soulmark on her breast, his breath quickening as Bucky started to thrust, and Steve let himself be carried away, let Bucky take control, and he focused instead on rubbing Sharon’s clit, on making her come again, and still he and Bucky thrust into her.

She calmed, and he kissed her as he felt his balls tighten. He and Bucky knew each other well enough to stretch sex out for hours if they wanted, but Bucky didn’t seem to want to take things slow this time. Steve’s breath came in spurts; Sharon trailed a foot up his side and pulled him into a kiss that he was too distracted to return with equal fervor. She pulled his hand to her mouth and sucked his fingers clean, and then her other hand slid between them and squeezed what she could of his cock, teased him, and all the while, Bucky thrust harder and harder, seeking to rip Steve from his body, seeking to rip him apart. Caught between them both, having them both work to overwhelm him, he couldn’t last. He fell apart with a broken shout that turned into a loud groan, collapsing on top of Sharon, trapping her arm between them. He kissed her temple and didn’t attempt to move. Like him, she seemed content to lie there and let the world pass them by.

Bucky, still hard, pulled out. His face was flushed, and he looked down at them both in a way that made Steve smile even as a heat settled deep in his belly again.

He rolled off of Sharon and reached for Bucky. “Condom and lube,” he directed.

Bucky made a face at Sharon. “Bossy asshole, isn’t he.” He leaned over her to fumble with the drawer of the bedside table.

“I kind of like it,” she admitted. She slid a hand down Bucky’s chest.

Steve propped himself up on an elbow to watch; Sharon’s fingers drove into the curls at Bucky’s base, and Bucky’s breath changed.

“You just like it because you’re as bossy as he is,” Bucky muttered through clenched teeth.

Sharon grinned up at him. “You like it. You fuck me every time I tell you to.”

He tossed Steve the bottle of lube and a condom and bent to nip at Sharon’s neck. “You keep giving me orders like that, I’ll keep following them.”

Steve dropped down and pulled the condom over his cock, then smeared it with lube. “So long as you both want to be bossed around a little,” he announced, and the two of them shared a glance. If he didn’t miss his guess, he had just amused them. That was fine, so long as he could fuck them both, too. “Sharon.” He pulled her closer, then positioned her to lie on top of him. He tossed the bottle of lube back to Bucky. “Get yourself ready, Buck.”

He nudged Sharon’s legs apart, opening her up wide, and he explored between her legs with his fingers while his other hand massaged her breasts, her flesh filling his palms and peeking through the gaps in his fingers. She gasped on top of him and squirmed, her hands joining his between her legs. He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

Bucky knelt between Steve’s legs, and Steve shook his head.  
“Get on me,” he growled.

Bucky looked at Steve’s hardening cock, then at Steve; he didn’t look away as he lowered himself onto it.

Steve turned to whisper in Sharon’s ear, and she reached down to help guide Steve inside, squeezing Steve’s cock. He groaned and threw his head back. After a moment, he lifted his hips and was rewarded with Bucky’s grunt.

His breathing heavy, Steve watched Bucky and played with Sharon’s breasts and cunt. Bucky looked down at them both and bit his lower lip as he ground against Steve’s cock.

Steve reached up and pulled Bucky down. “Fuck her. On top of me.”

Sharon whimpered; Bucky leaned farther down and captured her mouth in a kiss, quieting her. Steve felt Bucky move over him, felt more than saw Bucky lift Sharon’s hips and thrust slowly into her, and Steve grinned, breathless at the bliss on Bucky’s face. He reached around Sharon to play with her clit and Bucky’s cock some more, his other hand digging into Sharon’s breasts and teasing her nipples.

It didn’t take long for Sharon to come, and Bucky followed suit shortly thereafter. He collapsed on top of them, first kissing Sharon, then Steve, who continued to thrust into him. Bucky twisted his nipples, dropped harder onto Steve’s cock, and soon Steve was coming, too. Bucky pulled off and fell to the side, his arms wrapped around Steve.

“I think I need a breather,” Sharon whispered.

Steve nodded and pulled Bucky closer. “Five minutes,” he said decisively. “And then Bucky and I should be good to go again.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “Seriously?”

He grinned. Before he could say anything, though, Bucky spoke, his voice muffled by Steve’s skin. “Enhanced.”

She rolled her eyes. “Serumed assholes. Fine.” She rolled out of bed and stumbled a little. “Three minutes.” She moved to the bathroom and came out wearing a robe.

Steve frowned. “Where are you going?”

She grinned. “If we’re going to make up for lost time, we’re going to need food and water.”

“And more lube!” Bucky called after her. “Oh! And don’t think I didn’t see that new bruise on your arm!”

* * *

It was close to four in the morning when Steve, his chest rising and falling with exertion, muttered, “Please don’t tell the CIA about this.”

Bucky snorted into Steve’s shoulder. “Tell them,” he said with a yawn. “Tell them.”

Sharon, sated and seemingly boneless on Steve’s other side, grunted. She stretched her toes. “You do that thing with your tongue again, I’ll consider it.”

Bucky groaned. “Agreed. And I won’t tell Stark about some of the stuff you did with your dick.”

Steve covered his face with his hands. “I’ve been paired with a couple of assholes.”

Sharon, already asleep, didn’t respond, but Bucky chuckled and bit his shoulder. “Wait until tomorrow night.” He settled down beside Steve again. “And the night after that, and the night after that, and the night after that...”

Steve grinned in the darkness. He liked the sound of that. “Just one problem,” he murmured.

“Hm.”

“We might have to move.” Bucky looked at him in alarm, and Steve pointed to the wall behind the headboard. “Or ask them to.”

Bucky laughed softly. “Oh, I think if we keep going like we did tonight, they’ll move on their own.”

Steve’s grin widened. He liked the sound of that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone for their response to Dodging Bullets With Your Broken Past. I never expected more than 100 people to read it, and I'm extremely glad that so many people have read and enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this one, too!


End file.
